Disney and BBC's Imformation
These are Movie Spoofs Created and Co-Created by Disney and BBC. List of Movies/Specials/TV Shows/Video Games I have so Far: 1 in Alphabetical Order: # 101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) # 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) # 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998's TV Series) # 101 Dalmatians (1996's Live-Action Film) # 102 Dalmatians (2000) # 6teen (2004-2010's TV Show) # 3rd & Bird (TV Series) (2008) # 64 Zoo Lane (TV Series) (2000) A in Alphabetical Order: B in Alphabetical Order: C in Alphabetical Order: D in Alphabetical Order: E in Alphabetical Order: F in Alphabetical Order: G in Alphabetical Order: H in Alphabetical Order: I in Alphabetical Order: J in Alphabetical Order: # The Jungle Book 1 (1967) # The Jungle Book 2 (2003) # Jungle Cubs (1996-1998's TV Show) # Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (1997) # The Jungle Book: Rhythm n' Groove Party (2000-2004's Play Station Video Game) # The Jungle King (1994) # Jamie and the Magic Torch (1976-1979's TV Show) # The Jetsons (1962-1968's TV Show) # Justin Time (2011's TV Show) # Justin's House (2011's TV Show) # Joshua Jones (1991-1992's TV Show) # Jelly Jamm (2011's TV Show) # Julius Jr (2013-2014's TV Show) # Jack's Big Music Show (2005-2007's TV Show) # Joey's Lunch (1994-2000's TV Show) # Jackanory Junior (2007's TV Show) # Jakers!: The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2007's TV Show) # Jimbo and the Jet Set (1986-1987's TV Show) # Jim Henson's Animal Show K in Alphabetical Order: L in Alphabetical Order: M in Alphabetical Order: N in Alphabetical Order: O in Alphabetical Order: P in Alphabetical Order: # The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) # The Penguins of Madagascar (2008's TV Show) # The Penguins of Madagascar (2014's Movie) # Peter Pan 1 (1953) # Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land (2002) # Phineas & Ferb (2007's TV Show) # Phineas & Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) # Pinocchio (1940) # Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) # Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) # Piglet's Big Movie (2003) # Planes 1 (2013) # Pocahontas 1 (1995) # Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) # Pokemon (Movies and TV Series) (1998-1999) # Pontoffel Pock and his Magic Piano (1984) # Pontoffel Pock, Where are You? (1980) # Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) # Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988's Movie) # The Prince and the Pauper (1990) # The Princess and the Frog (2009) # Polly World (2006's Movie) # Philbert Frog (1993' TV Show) # Pippi Longstocking (1997's Movie) # Pippi Longstocking (1997's TV Series) # Playdays (1988-2003's TV Series) # Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2011) # Pee-Wee's Playhouse (1986-1991) # Ponyo (2008) # Pocoyo (2005's TV Show) # Play School (1964-1988's TV Show) # PAW Patrol (2013's TV Series) # Penny Crayon (1989-1990's TV Show) # Pixie & Dixie & Mr. Jinks (1958-1961's TV Show) # Pluto (1931-1990's TV Short) # The Pink Panther Show (1969-1980's TV Show) # Pink Panther and Sons (1984-1986's TV Show) # Pink Panther and Pals (2010's TV Show) # Puss in Boots (2011) # Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos (2012) # The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005's TV Show) # The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) # The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969-1971's TV Show) # Postman Pat (1981-2006's TV Show) # Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service (2008's TV Show) # Penelope K. By the Way (2010-2012's TV Show) # Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-2011's TV Show) # Pablo the Little Red Fox (1999-2000's TV Show) # Pingu (1986-2006's TV Show) # Peppa Pig (2004-2012's TV Show) # Poppy Cat (2012-2014's TV Show) # Pecola (2001-2010's TV Show) # Pic Me (2004-2007's TV Show) # Preston Pig (2000's TV Show) # Pigeon Street (1981's TV Show) # Pinky and Perky (1957-1971's TV Show) # Pinky and the Bain (1995-1998's TV Show) # Polka Dot Shorts (1995-2007's TV Show) # Peter Rabbit (2012-2013's TV Show) # Peter and the Wolf (1936's Disney Short) Q in Alphabetical Order: R in Alphabetical Order: S in Alphabetical Order: T in Alphabetical Order: U in Alphabetical Order: V in Alphabetical Order: W in Alphabetical Order: X in Alphabetical Order: Y in Alphabetical Order: ''Z in Alphabetical Order: '' Category:Disney and BBC Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels